


Excuses for why we failed at love (Excusas por qué fallamos en el amor)

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Nunca hubiera funcionado.





	Excuses for why we failed at love (Excusas por qué fallamos en el amor)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [34 Excuses For Why We Failed At Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396954) by Warsan Shire. 



> Anoche tuve un sueño sobre Danny y Steve, extraño y triste. Necesitaba algo acorde y me encontré pensando en ese poema. Si bien las palabras son mías, el estilo y la forma pertenecen enteramente a su autora.
> 
>  

 

  1. Rompe todas las reglas que tengo.
  2. _“Sí, soy inseguro.”_
  3. No quería repetir los errores de mi padre. Los de mi madre, aún menos.
  4. Cubríamos el dolor que nos hacíamos con bromas que no iban a ninguna parte.
  5. Soy leal; no soy un perro.
  6. No sé amar bien.
  7. Era demasiado intenso para amarlo por mucho tiempo.
  8. _"Soy un cobarde."_
  9. Pasé toda mi vida escondiendo mi corazón; me asusta dárselo.
  10. Las personas que importaban siempre se fueron.
  11. No se puede perder lo que no se tiene.
  12. A veces quiero dejarlo todo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin lastimarle.
  13. Nunca hubiera funcionado.
  14. Está enamorado de alguien más. Y ella hizo mucho daño.
  15. Él dijo: _“tus problemas son mis problemas”._ Nunca aprendí a compartir.
  16. No puedes amar a una tormenta.
  17. Quería manejar mi vida.
  18. Se escondía en un sitio que no podía alcanzar.
  19. Le temo al compromiso.
  20. No escuchaba lo que tenía para decir.
  21. _“Lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte.”_
  22. Todo lo que hicimos era pensar en los sentimientos que jamás salieron a la luz.
  23. No quería pasar toda mi vida esperándole.
  24. El tiempo jamás era apropiado.
  25. Parecía que hablábamos distintos idiomas.
  26. A veces quiero que se aleje; soy demasiado patriótico para irme.
  27. No sé si estaba enamorado de él o de la idea de amarlo.
  28. _“Tienes demasiado equipaje.”_
  29. No, él me ama; no sabe cómo no hacerme daño.
  30. Conocía todo sobre mí y todavía me quería. No sabía manejar eso.
  31. Era demasiado bueno para mí.
  32. Morir por alguien, por algo, era una meta que llevaba su nombre; no quiso vivir por nosotros.
  33. Hiciste que construyera una casa y me _quedara_. No te lo puedo perdonar.
  34. Nunca fue suficiente antes, ¿por qué sería diferente?
  35. No sabía sostenerlo. A veces sentía que lo ahogaba.
  36. Era como una adicción.
  37. No podía arriesgarme a perderlo.
  38. Él dijo: _“ser feliz no está en tu ADN”_. Y tenía razón.
  39. Siempre fuimos demasiado duros, aún tratando de ser amables.
  40. Estamos mejor como amigos, ¿sabes?




End file.
